Light The Explorer
by Sora Tsubameki
Summary: Light dan L ingin mencari bukunya yang hilang. Bagaimana petualangan seru mereka? COMPLETE


**Summary**: Light dan L ingin mencari bukunya yang hilang. Bagaimana petualangan seru mereka?

**Disclaimer**: All character by Obata Takeshi dan Ooba Tsugumi

**Light The Explorer**

Matt sedang BT. Psp-nya eror! Walhasil, dia harus puas dengan hanya menonton televisi, di hari minggu yang suram. Tombol remote ditekan sekenanya. Salah satu channel menampilkan program anak.

"Light The Explorer. Program anak interaktif. Kalian bisa bermain bersama kami!" Sang presenter berbicara.

"Wah, boleh tuh. Asik-asik!" Matt bersemangat. Langsung disambar handphone miliknya. Dengan sigap Matt memencet-mencet nomor yang ada di layar kaca.

Seketika layar menayangkan acara "Light The Explorer", tentunya setelah sang presenter menanyai data diri Matt, dan tentunya lagi Matt memberikan data palsu!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Teretetettetet…_

Light dan L sedang asyik belajar menulis di bawah pohon yang rindang.

"Apa yang sedang kau tulis Light?" L ingin tahu. Lidahnya tak berhenti menjilati lollipop besar yang sejak tadi ada di genggamannya.

"Aku sedang menulis nama penjahat di bukuku ini!" Jawab Light dengan antusias. Satu persatu penjahat kelas bandeng (males kelas teri mulu) tumbang karena serangan jantung.

L terkesima melihat aksi Light. Sesaat lidahnya berhenti menjilat. Namun, itu tak berlangsung lama. Rutinitasnya kembali lagi. Dengan semangat, panda peliharaan Light mulai mengunyah permen jelly yang telah disiapkan.

Ketika sedang asyik-asyiknya menulis, terlihat ada sesuatu bergerak di balik semak belukar. Light dan L tak menyadari kedatangannya. Dengan sigap, Detnot telah beralih tangan.

Light dan L terkejut bukan kepalang. Dilihatnya sesosok pemuda tampan, dengan bekas luka bakar di wajah, tersenyum iblis ke arah mereka.

"Mello jangan mencuri,, Mello jangan mencuri,, Mello jangan mencuri!" Light dan L spontan mengacungkan telunjuk mereka ke arah Mello.

"Ow,,terlambat! Coklat ini milikku,,,nyeh nyeh nyeh!" Mello tersenyum laknat lalu berlari meninggalkan Light dan L yang masih kebingungan.

"Dia mengira buku hitam itu sebagai batangan coklat besar, Light!" L mengomentari. Raut muka L terlihat sedih.

"Tenang L" Kini Light memegang erat pundak L. Wajah mereka makin mendekat. Gelagatnya gak enak benar, Light dan L hendak berkisu-kisu ri.

Mendadak bakiak melayang dari langit mengenai kepala Light. ("Woi, ini program anak-anak, tak ada adegan macam gituan" author kalap). Light dan L tersadar, dan mencoba memendam hasrat mereka. ("_Bangke_ nih, author!" begitulah pikir mereka.)

"Kita akan menemukan buku detnotnya, L. Maukah teman-teman membantu?" Light menyapa penonton. Hening sejenak.

_Ya tentu_! (suara Matt sweatdrop)

"Baiklah. Mello telah mencuri detnot saya, sekarang kita akan mencari tempat dimana kira-kira Mello menyembunyikannya." Light berpikir. Hening lagi.

"Apa yang kita perlukan ketika kita mencari tempat?" Light menggurui.

"Near!!" L menjawab.

"Ya benar. Ayo, bantu kami memanggil Near!" Light girang.

_Near!_ (Suara Matt)

"Lebih keras!" Light ngomporin.

_Near!!!_ (Suara Matt lagi!)

"Kurang keras!" Light bersemangat

_NEARRR!!!_(Kali ini Matt pake toa).

Tiba-tiba muncul Near dari dalam ransel Light. (Hii,serem ya? kayak jin iprit perasaan?!)

Near muncul dengan berpiyama dan memegang robot-robotannya.

"Kalau kau mencari tempat, akulah orang yang tepat, aku Near, aku Near, aku Near

Kalau kau mencari lokasi, akulah yang dicari, aku Near, aku Near, aku Near, aku Near.

Aku Near, aku Near, aku Near, aku NEAR!!!" (Mampus copy paste tulisan 'aku Near')

"Light dan L sedang mencari detnot mereka. Bisakah kalian membantu mencari bukunya?" Near menyapa penonton.

Terlihat Near mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong piyamanya. Sebuah monitor besar berhasil dikeluarkan. Monitor tersebut tersambung ke satelit untuk melacak keberadaan Detnot.

Dengan perbesaran delapan kali, gambar kini terfokus ke hutan rimba. Near mulai memencet-mencet keyboard yang ada di depannya. Seketika satelit menampilkan warna siluet. Gambarnya menjadi berwarna-warni.

"Aku telah mengatur program satelit untuk menyeleksi material yang terkandung dalam setiap benda dengan prinsip pemantulan cahaya. Detnot memiliki warna hitam pekat dan berbentuk kotak. Bisakah kalian membantu?"

Matt bingung. Si Near ga kira-kira. Ini kan program anak-anak! _Meneketehong! _Tapi _clue_-nya gampang tuh! Warna hitam pekat dan berbentuk kotak!

_Disitu _(Kini Matt menjawab!)

Kursor bergerak ke arah benda hitam pekat.

"Warnanya memang hitam pekat, tapi bentuknya bukan kotak! Itu berbentuk seperti lingkaran! Benda itu hanyalah sekumpulan awan yang tak bisa dikalkulasikan oleh satelit, sehingga nilai pixelnya tidak diketahui!" Near menjawab.

O iya ya, gw kan ga lulus matematika bab bangun ruang di Wammy house. Modar! _Nu mana nya?_ (Matt meracau)

_Disitu _(Dengan nyontek buku matematika, akhirnya Matt menjawab).

"Ya, betul!" Near meloncat girang.

Matt ngelus-ngelus dada. Akhirnya…

"Mello mengubur detnot milik Light di dalam hutan. Untuk mencapai tempat itu Light dan L harus melewati jembatan, sungai, lalu hutan rimba. Katakan bersama-sama.

Jembatan, sungai, hutan rimba. Jembatan, sungai, hutan rimba. Jembatan, sungai, hutan rimba!!!" Tiba-tiba Near masuk lagi ke dalam ransel Light. (Widih, ngetiknya aja gw merinding disco!!).

"Jadi kemana kita berjalan?" Light bertanya.

"Tuh orang oon apa ya?udah diulang tiga kali noh! O iya, ini kan program anak-anak. Sabar, sabar! (Matt ga jadi nyambit TV-nya).

_Jembatan _(Matt menjawab).

"Mari kita ke jembatan!" L bersemangat.

" Ayolah kawan, ayo semuanya. Kita mulai berjalan, ku tahu engkau pasti bisa. Kemana kita berjalan? Ke jembatan. Kemana kita berjalan? Ke jembatan. Kemana kita berjalan? Ke jembatan!" Light nyanyi gaje. L jumpalitan. (Persis monyet Dora pas di Dora The Explorer).

Tak lama mereka sampai juga di jembatan. Disitu mereka bertemu Ryuk.

"O ow.." Light berlagak panik.

"Khu khu khu..bila mau melewati jembatan ini berikan satu apel dulu kepada ku!" Ryuk melotot hingga bola matanya hampir keluar dari sarangnya.

"Mmm..bisakah kalian membantu kami mencari buah apel?"

Tiba-tiba di depan Light terlihat bermacam-macam buah.

_Yang mana ya buah apel? Duh, jarang makan apel nih! Seringnya makan buah bernuk…_(Jantung Matt dagdigdug duer). Dibuka laptop miliknya.

Matt mencoba browsing segala bentuk buah apel. Beberapa tampilan buah apel Matt perhatikan, lalu mencocokkannya dengan yang ada di layar televisi.

_Yang itu! _(Matt berkata yakin!)

"Ya, betul!" Kali ini L yang berkata girang. Buah apelnya langsung dimakan Ryuk dengan rakusnya!

"Mmm..nyummy! Mau lagi dong!!" Ryuk mempersilahkan Light dan L lewat setelah dapet jitakan dari Light.

"Kita berhasil! Setelah ini kemana kita berjalan?" Light dan L beku.

_mm..kemana ya? Duh lupa euy. Abis jembatan…sungai?_

_Sungai _( Matt menjawab)

"Ya betul. Ayo kita berjalan!" Light mulai bernyanyi (lagi?)

" Ayolah kawan, ayo semuanya. Kita mulai berjalan, ku tahu engkau pasti bisa. Kemana kita berjalan? Ke sungai. Kemana kita berjalan? Ke sungai. Kemana kita berjalan? Ke sungai!!" Suara Light serak. Udah ngabisin satu album tuh.

Tak lama mereka sampai juga didepan sungai. Disitu Light dan L dicegat Beyond Birthday. Matt panik, takut L dimutilasi.

"Khu khu khu..kau tak bisa menyebrang semudah itu!" Beyond tersenyum sinis.

"Untuk melewati sungai ini, kalian harus menghitung mayat yang berhasil kumutilasi dan dibuang ke sungai!" Beyond emang _psyco_. Ini kan program anak-anak!!

"Apakah kalian bisa membantu kami berhitung?" Light berkata datar.

Mulut Matt jatuh ke lantai. _Wadefak! _Matt hanya geleng-geleng.

"Mari kita berhitung" L jumpalitan.

"1….'terlihat potongan tangan ngambang'"

"2…'tungkai bawah ngambang'"

"3…'kaki kanan ngambang'"

"4…'kepala buntung ngambang'"

_Hoek…_Matt berlari ke kamar mandi. Isi perutnya keluar semua. Sialan si Beyond! Ini mah bukan belajar berhitung, tapi belajar membunuh. Setelah ber-_hoek _ria, Matt kembali ke ruang tengah.

Ya, telat deh! Acara berhitungnya udah nyampe 10. Ga kebayang bagian tubuh mana aja tadi yang udah terekspose.

"Kita berhasil! Setelah ini kemana kita berjalan?" Light dan L bertanya.

_Waduh, akibat muntah tadi isi otak juga keluar semua. Kemana ya abis ini? _(Matt bingung). Selagi Matt bingung mengingat-ingat, acaranya terpotong iklan.

_Nyeh nyeh nyeh, takdir baik memang selalu berpihak padaku! _Matt tersenyum laknat.

Dengan cekatan matanya langsung beralih ke monitor satu yang ada di sampingnya. Monitor satu menampilkan hasil rekaman cctv di ruangan tengah.

Matt mencoba mempreview program acara Light The Explorer yang sempat terekam. (Beuh, repot amat ya?). Sementara layar masih menampilkan iklan…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Terdengar perbincangan hangat di telepon seluler antara L dan Soichiro. L dah kebelet pengen ngedenger suara kekasihnya.

"Hallo, Light ada, Om?" Suara L diimut-imutkan.

"Ada, dari siapa ya?" Soichiro yang udah pikun dan keriput mulai bertanya.

"L, Om!"

"M?"

"L!!"

"N??" Soichiro masih bego.

"L, Om. L, L, Linda!" L mencoba mempertegas vokal 'L'.

"Oh Linda. Kok suaranya kayak laki-laki?"

"HWAAAAAAAA!!!!" Stress. L membanting ponsel. Soichiro serasa tersambar petir mendengar teriakan L. Sakit jantungnya kumat seketika.

Ada _break _ada CitCat!

(plesetan dari Kitkat, coz takut disuruh bayar property.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Acara dimulai lagi…

"Jadi kemana kita berjalan?" Light gagu.

_Aha, hutan rimba! _(Matt menjawab puas).

"Ya, ayo kita berjalan!" Light berjalan riang.

"Ayolah kawan, ayo semuanya. Kita mulai berjalan, ku tahu engkau pasti bisa. Kemana kita berjalan? Ke hutan. Kemana kita berjalan? Ke hutan. Kemana kita berjalan? Ke hutan!!" Sekarang L yang bernyanyi, berhubung suara Light udah abis.

Tak lama mereka sampai juga.

"Mello mengubur detnotnya di dekat pohon besar. Kamu tahu mana pohon besar?"

_Disitu _(Matt berkata mantap)

"Ya, betul. Ayo kita gali!" Light dan L berubah profesi jadi kuli. Dengan semangat empatlima mereka mulai menggali tanah. Lalu…_jengjengjeng._ Buku detnot udah berada di tangan Light.

"Yeiy, kita berhasil!" L melompat.

"Berhasil, berhasil, berhasil, hore! Kita berhasil memberi Ryuk apel yang merah. Berhasil, berhasil, berhasil, hore! Kita berhasil menghitung mayat yang Beyond mutilasi. Berhasil, berhasil, berhasil, hore! Kita pergi ke hutan, dan berhasil menggali detnot. Berhasil!" Masih L yang nyanyi. Light tobat, berhenti jadi biduan. Sementara L masih aja goyang patah-patah.

"Bagian mana yang kalian suka?" Light bertanya.

_Ngasih apel Ryuk kali ye..Lagian siapa coba yang suka ngitungin jumlah mayat hasil mutilasi.._(Matt merutuk).

"Aku juga suka!" Light sotoy.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa di petualangan selanjutnya. Dadah!" L tersenyum sambil jumpalitan lagi.

Ssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…………

Matt lemes. Benar-benar gaje tuh acara. Pikirannya masih melayang, tak sadar ponsel pribadinya bergetar dari tadi.

"Eh, siapa ya?" Begonya kumat lagi.

"Mello…ngng..perasaan pernah kenal deh. Sebelas kali panggilan tak terjawab?" Dengan muka linglung Matt menerima panggilan.

"Hallo?"

"MATTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mello kesetanan.

"Kemana saja kau? Dasar bodoh! Kenapa Mr. Aizawa dan Misa ada disini?" Suara di seberang terlihat sangat gusar!

"Hoe?" Otak Matt muter. Mr. Aizawa? Misa? Tak lama otaknya konek. Matt terperanjat, Berusaha bangun dari mimpi.

Matt kan ditugaskan mengamati markas penyelidikan untuk kasus Kira. Modar!!

"MATTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!" Mello berniat memakan Matt kalau saja anak itu ada didepannya sekarang.

The End

AN: Ehehehe,,,bener-bener gaje. Mohon review please,,kritik dan saran juga boleh. Maaf semua tokoh memang OOC disini. Kalau ditanya kepadaku bagian mana yang kalian suka dalam petualangan mereka, aku pasti bilang paling suka bagian Mello yang teriak-teriak di handphone manggil nama Matt. Ow..mereka memang pasangan serasi. Mello cute banget! hehe.

Maaf numpang ngomong bentar. fic ku yang "KISS, muach!" tak bisa kulanjutkan. Selain idenya kering, aku takut dibunuh Shinigami karena sembarangan menggosipkan mereka. Semoga fic ini mampu menggantikannya..saya harap kalian menikmatinya. Trimakasih.


End file.
